


Brian's Sick

by pluto24



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, M/M, Original Character(s), Sick Brian, Sickfic, Surgery, dom reminds brian he's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: Brian has been sick for almost a month. Dom takes care of him





	Brian's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm posting this. I'm not happy with it, but I thought I would share it anyway.

Dom was running his fingers through Brian’s hair. He has been increasingly worried about him lately. Poor Brian had, had the flu, which led to a double ear infection and sinus infection. The antibiotics he had, had made him sick at first, but they had started to clear the infection now. However, his fever came back a couple days ago and he’s having trouble swallowing because his throat hurts so much. Brian had his head on Dom’s chest, sleeping with his mouth open snoring softly. Dom looked at the clock and sighed. 7:30 am. Brian had a 9am Dr. appointment. He knew he had to wake him but he didn’t want to. He hadn’t really been sleeping all night and he didn’t want to break the peacefulness he saw on Brian’s face.  
“Bri, wake up.” Dom said gently tugging the longer than normal blonde curls.  
“MMMM, I don’t want to” Brian said sleepily.   
“You have your appointment in 90 minutes. You have to get ready.”  
Brian reluctantly got up and showered. Dom followed him into the bathroom. He saved and brushed his teeth while Brian showered. When he was getting dressed Brian came out wrapped in a towel. His hair was dripping wet and Dom smirked at the sight of him. After he was in jeans and had his sneakers on he went back into the bathroom towel drying his hair as went. Dom stood in the doorway and watched as Brian shaved and brushed his teeth. Dom noticed how pale Brian still was and that he still had the dark circles under his eyes. Dom outright laughed when Brian took a comb to his still damp messy curls and said nasally an hoarsely  
“Ugh I need a haircut.”  
Dom walked over to him and put his arms around him and said  
“when you start to feel better I’ll bring you to Supercuts.” Dom said lightly placing kisses at Brian’s neck.   
“If you start that we’ll never get out of here and you’ll have to explain to Dr Roberts why I didn’t make my appointment and had to reschedule.” Brian said teasingly.  
“yeah, yeah. I can always blame you.” Dom said handing Brian his shirt.

3 ½ hours later they were on the way back into the house with a new round of antibiotics for Brian’s strep throat diagnosis. His sinus and ear infections came back and he has tonsillitis. He has strict orders from the Dr. to rest and eat food that will be easy for him to swallow. He had to go back in two weeks and if he isn’t better than he’ll have to have surgery to remove his tonsils. Brian had pouted at that while Dom had been concerned. He knew Brian was frustrated because he was so sick and couldn’t really help them at the garage. Brian had resigned from the LAPD after the Trans were arrested for jacking trucks. Vince, Letty and Mia had been pissed when they found out that Brian had lied. They got over it though when they found out that the Trans were not only going to try to pin it on them but use Jesse as bait and then kill him. Brian had found out about the plans and blew his cover and told Dom everything when they went to Neptune’s Net. Dom had been pissed but when he heard Brian’s explanation and that he was love with him he couldn’t stay mad. Dom had also confessed that he had feelings for Brian. They started dating right after and Brian resigned as soon as the Trans were in the precinct being booked. Tanner understood why Brian was resigning and wished him luck. He still considers Brian like a son and comes by for the family BBQ every week. He was concerned about Brian too. After Brian was settled onto the sofa with the remote for the T.V Dom went into the kitchen to make him some chicken soup and called Tanner.  
“Tanner.”  
“Hey it’s Dom.”  
“How did it go?”  
“Well, his sinus and ear infections flared back up. He’s got Strep and his tonsils are infected. He has antibiotics and in 2 weeks if it hasn’t cleared up then he should have his tonsils removed. He’s on a soft food diet and rest.”  
“Poor kid. He’s not going to like being on rest.”  
“I know. I think that’s why he’s as sick as he is now. I had to keep yelling at him. The antibiotics he has to take though will make him sleepy. He needs them 3 times a day.”  
“I’ll stop by Sunday and check on him.”  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”  
Dom added the tiny diced pieces of chicken to the broth and then tried to chop carrots and celery as small as he could so it wouldn’t bother Brian’s throat. While that was simmering he made some tea and put honey and lemon in it. When he brings it out to Brian he’s watching Die Hard. Dom puts the tea down on the table and reached over to brush the overly long bangs from Brian’s eyes.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Tired, my throat hurts.”  
“Are you up for eating anything?”  
“I can try.”  
Dom went into the kitchen and came back out with 2 bowls of soup. Dom was heading over to the chair when he heard  
“Stay here.” He turned around and found Brian sitting up freeing the space next to him. Dom sat down and they began eating. When he was done he glanced at Brian and noticed he ate almost half of the soup and drank all the tea. When he looked at him Brian was sitting up staring at the T.V blinking. Dom moved the dishes onto the coffee table and reached over to grab Brian by the neck. He guided his down onto his lap. He absently started running his fingers through Brian’s hair. He was definitely going to bring Brian to get his haircut when he was feeling better. Maybe he could find someplace to bring him to get a massage.   
Two weeks later they were leaving the Drs. Office with an appointment for two days from now for surgery. Brian was quiet in the car on the way home.  
“What’s wrong Bri?”  
“I’m fine Dom, just thinking how much this sucks.”  
“I know baby, but at least you’ll feel better soon.”   
They were quiet until the night before the surgery when Brian said the most ridiculous statement ever in Dom’s opinion.   
“I’m going to ask Tanner to bring me to the hospital tomorrow.”  
Dom dropped the towel he was drying the dishes with and turned to look at Brian. Brian wasn’t looking at him. He had his head down and was looking at the table. Dom figured he knew why Brian had made that statement, but he wanted Brian to confirm it.  
“I’m taking you and that’s final.” Dom said and Brian looked up at him  
“Dom, you don’t have to. You should go to the garage. You haven’t been there in weeks. You should go there so the guys aren’t handling everything on their own.”  
Yup Dom was right. “Brian, the guys know what is going on. They know that you’re sick and I’m taking care of you. What’s this about?”  
“I don’t want them to resent me because you’re here with me instead of there.”  
“Oh Bri, they care about you too. They know how sick you’ve been. They are worried about you. They have only been over here for our BBQ’s because they know how tired you are. They want to make sure that you rest and they know that you’re having surgery tomorrow and they aren’t expecting me to be at the garage. They keep calling me asking how you are. They even volunteered to keep an eye on you so I could go to the store. They have by the way. They love you too Bri. Your family and don’t ever forget that.” Dom said with conviction.  
“Hey guys what are you doing?” Mia asked walking into the kitchen with Vince, Letty, Leon and Jesse right behind her.  
“I was just reminding Brian that he’s family.”  
They looked at Brian who was a little red. They didn’t know if it was a fever or if he was embarrassed. Mia walked over to him and stuck her hand on his forehead.   
“You’re not overly warm. What’s wrong Brian?”  
“Nothing. I just didn’t realize everything that you have been doing to help Dom.”  
“Brian, we should go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow morning.”  
“What time do you have to be at the hospital?” Leon asked.  
“His surgery is scheduled for 7am. We have to be there at 5am. The surgery should only take 45mintues, so we should be home around lunch. He’ll have to stay on soft food and liquids for 2 weeks and no talking.”  
“That will be the hard one for him to follow.” Mia said  
“Yeah, no kidding.” Letty said smirking.  
“You’d be surprised. He’s been pretty quiet for the past month. His throat really hurts when he talks. That might be a pretty easy thing for him to do.” Dom said  
Everyone was surprised that Brian was really sore when he talked because he just nodded his head and didn’t say anything. When Dom came over and took his hand to lead him to bed they knew how bad it was when he only offered a very hoarse and nasally “night”  
The next morning at the hospital Brian was laying on a bed while Dom filled out the paperwork. Dr. Roberts came in and explained the procedure again.  
“Alright Brian. You’re going to have general anesthesia. We’re going to give you an IV now and then we’ll continue to have you breathe it in while I perform the surgery. When we’re done we’ll move you to recovery until it starts to wear off. It should only take an hour maybe 2. Then you can go home and have as much ice cream as you want.”  
“Thanks Dr.” Brian said laughing a little. While Dr. Roberts was in the room Brian was set up with his IV.   
“I love you D.” Brian said a little sleepily.  
“I love you too Brian.” Dom said then gently kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be waiting when you get out.”  
Brian was led down the hallway and into the OR. Dom sat down and waited. After what seemed like hours and two really bad cups of coffee later Dr. Roberts came out to speak to him.  
“He’s in recovery. His blood pressure and heart rate dropped a little, but he’s fine. I think it was caused by stress. I’m going to keep him there a little longer than planed so I can keep an eye on it.”  
“Ok, thanks Dr.” Dom said blowing out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
Just after 12:30 that afternoon Dom was leading a very sleepy Brian into the house and up to bed. It would 24 to 48 hours before Brian was really fully over the anesthesia. The next morning Dom awoke to Brian’s mouth on his dick. Dom was so turned on by Brian silently sucking and licking that he came hard and Brian painfully swallowed all the cum that Dom released.   
“I don’t think you should have done that.”  
Brian only shrugged and wrote something down on a piece of paper. When Dom read what it said he just laughed.  
The Dr. did say I should only have liquids  
When Brian tried again Dom turned him back onto his back and stuck his mouth on Brian’s hard, red dick. He sucked off Brian while keeping both of his hands in Brian’s hair and Brian’s hands on Dom’s hips. Yup, Dom was going to find someplace to bring Brian to get a much deserved and needed massage. Maybe would ask Mia if she knows someplace if they ever make it out of bed.


End file.
